InuYasha's Past
by Inuyashie
Summary: Inu's childhood, and his friends!
1. Meeting

InuYasha isn't mine, though I wish he was! *sniffs*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a girl. 

Mind you, InuYasha didn't care much for girls. He saw them in the village all the time. But what was so different about her? The dog demon, from his perch in an old tree, couldn't place it..

"What is she WEARING!?" he suddenly wondered out loud. "That's..creepy.." he mumbled staring at the odd skirt and colors and sleeves. The girl was observing the trees, and the play of light on the leaves. She shook her head slightly, and fell to a sit under InuYasha's current tree. With a curious expression, he sat down to watch.

"Where IS this place?" muttered Kagome, only 7 years old. "I fell in our old well. I could swear we didn't have a forest in our shrine!" InuYasha's ears twitched slightly, picking up the speech. She fell in a well? he thought. Hn...that's kind of odd. I shouldn't let it bother me though..he finished with a mental scold. The girl kept talking to herself, absentmindedly twirling a stick between two shaking fingers. InuYasha stirred slightly, bored with her conversation. A stick was accidently dislodged and fell straight besides Kagome's head. She jumped at least a foot in the air, and looked up to see who did it.

For a second, she stared, not quite believing her eyes. Then the girl shrieked and sped down the path faster than she had ever ran before. Kagome leapt behind a nearby tree, heart pounding furiously. It couldn't have been there. A bright red creature, with glowing yellow eyes...yet, it looked strangely human. A youkai? No, those were fantasy...but that was certainly nothing she had ever seen before.

InuYasha watched blankly as the girl ran off. What was in the branches besides...oh. Well he wasn't very scary. Sure, he did tend to surprise people, but he was just as human as everyone else! But for some reason, half of them ran away. He ran his fingers slightly through his hair, thinking it over. His older brother never told him why. Hm....which was worse? Being called Fluffy, or having everyone run away? InuYasha shrugged slightly. It didn't matter. He had to find out why that girl ran. He leapt lightly off the tree, landing on his knees. Sniffing, he looked down the path. "So that's where she went!" InuYasha whispered to himself.

Kagome panted, heart still racing. Was that creature still following her? "Ohhh...I wish I was home!" wailed the girl. A slight cracking of leaves came from nearby, and she spun around to see. Something was in her pack!!! Two white ears poked out from the top, flicking in sync to the snuffling noises it was making. Kagome backed away, eyes wide. She reached for a nearby stick.

InuYasha was only curious. He looked up slightly at the sound of the girl moving away, and saw a large branch speeding towards his head. Yelping, he dodged away and the stick hit where his neck was a moment ago. "What did you do THAT for?" InuYasha whined, going backwards a few feet. The girl stared at him, not quite believing her eyes. Then her courage broke.

Kagome screamed and sprinted down the path, not able to understand. That was a KID, with glowing yellow eyes, a red outfit, silvery white hair, and dog ears! Amazingly, they looked more like a cat's, but cats don't go searching around in people's packs!

InuYasha jumped when the scream escaped, and watched her speed down the path. He stood up, slinging the pack over one shoulder. "What is her problem?" he thought out loud, and trotted after her, knowing she wouldn't get very far. He blinked those bright golden eyes Kagome was so scared of, confused by her actions. The birds around him chirped merrily, as though nothing had happened.

Kagome didn't stop this time. That must've been a youkai! But no, they didn't exist! Then what was that? She was not as fast as InuYasha, but was outspeeding him quite a bit because he decided to walk. "AIEEEEE!" Kagome screamed as she went sprawling over a tree root, and landed at someone's feet. She slowly looked up into the face of a boy about 11, but much like the creature that had been destroying her pack.

Sesshomaru looked startled as the human landed at his feet. What kind of joke was this? It was a mortal, a very short one at that. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as the girl stared at him. "Typical of you mortals." he snorted, giving her a slight kick and walking off, shaking his head.

"Errr...mortal?" she asked nobody in particular. Kagome sat up, wincing from the kick. That HURT! He must've been pretty powerful..she thought, looking at the bright red and blue bruise that she had gotten almost immediatly. What was that boy?

InuYasha sniffed again, this time a hint of Sesshomaru was in the air. "Oh great, just my luck.." he mumbled. His demon brother always snickered when he saw InuYasha, for unknown reasons. What was wrong with him? And what was wrong with that girl? It was all very confusing. He flicked his ears forward to hear the odd girl's wonder of "Mortal?" Sesshomaru must have been here. That demon always made fun of humans...of course, he made fun of his younger brother the most. Weird. Actually, InuYasha didn't even KNOW he had dog ears. The only source of reflection was water, and that source wasn't very reliable. When he first got his fangs, it was the pings of pain when he bit down in the night that puzzled him. They still did. InuYasha knew he had claws..but some of the ladies at the village almost did. Except the ones that worked.

Kagome sat up, eyes lingering on the place Sesshomaru so quickly left. "There was something really scary about that kid..he didn't seem very normal to me." she spoke, quietly. "I'd rather meet the dog creature than him anyday!" She glanced around, as if expecting the creature to pop up at the mention of it.

InuYasha listened, hurt. "Dog creature?" he whispered. "And she's comparing me to Sesshomaru! How rude can you get?" He climbed out of the bush he had been eavesdropping in, and trotting over to the girl curiously. Inu didn't expect the loud yawp that followed.

"Eeeeeeek!" squeaked Kagome, looking at the boy who was standing in front of her. His expression wasn't like he wanted to kill her, in fact, it was kind of friendly. But she couldn't trust a kid with dog ears, yellow eyes, and white hair! No way! Kagome stood up and held the stick she had been carrying out in front, like a sword.

InuYasha just smiled at her. What a funny girl! He plucked the stick out of her arms with ease, and tossed it away. The girl looked fearful as she whispered, "What are you going to do?" He shrugged. "Say hello?" InuYasha questioned, holding out his hand.

Kagome glanced at the talons on each of his fingers, and slowly took it, uneasily. The boy's friendly smile eased her into a slightly relaxation, seeing he meant her no harm. Then she noticed the fangs. "Who ARE you?" she asked, shivering slightly. "And what?"

InuYasha looked surprised, and dropped his hand to his side. "My name's InuYasha.." he calmly replied, though still having that puzzled expression. He didn't answer the second question. Instead her handed the pack to her, looking slightly guilty. It was covered in bitemarks, dirt, and the contents were destroyed. He smiled again, innocently. "I couldn't help myself! There's all this neat stuff!" InuYasha pulled out a flashlight from the bag, and tried to turn it on. "See? It's so weird!"

"This kid must be mental.." she mumbled, though he could hear every word. Kagome could tell by the way those white ears quivered slightly, and so did his expression. She took the flashlight away and turned it on, then handed it back to him, amused by the dog boy's expression.

"How'd you get a sun in there?" InuYasha asked, staring curiously at the flashlight. He flicked it towards his eyes, and tossed it away with a howl. "THAT HURTS! What kind of torture device is that?" He whined, holding his hands to his face. Blinking his eyes, he took the hands away.

Kagome frowned slightly, not meaning for him to do something like that. What kind of idiot WOULD stare in the sun anyhow? She reached over and took up the flashlight in her hand. "There isn't a sun, doggy!" she told him, laughing slightly. "Its a battery, and there's a lightbulb that the light goes through.." the girl stopped, seeing his confused expression.

He held up his claws, as though defending himself from the flashlight. Kagome was sure he could tear it to pieces, so she shoved it back inside the pack. "So..." she said, trying to be friendly. "What are you doing here, anyhow? I fell through a well and came up here. Quite interesting, huh?" InuYasha stared defiantly in her face. "Are you a witch?" he asked, not expecting what came next. WHACK! Kagome's pack came slamming into his head. He fell over backwards, taken by surprise. "What did you do that for??" he whined, massaging his forehead where the pack hit.

Kagome growled. "Stay away! Your a youkai, aren't you? Talk about witches and stuff...how would you know?" InuYasha blinked, surprised by her change of emotion.

"No...of course I'm not! I'm just as human as you!" he snorted, looking away. InuYasha shrugged slightly. "Unless you lied.."

Kagome started getting angry with this new dog-like person. He was so...rude! And she was more of a cat person...Buyo would have a fit if he saw this boy. Or maybe he wouldn't, considering how fat and lazy he was. But what did that matter?

"What is wrong with you?" InuYasha mumbled, sitting up and still rubbing his hand over his forehead. "Weird kid." He shook his head and stood up. "Well, I guess I'll be going, seeing as how you're too freaky to want me here anyhow!" said Inu, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Fine! Just go!" Kagome snapped, annoyed. Freaky indeed!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll write more if I get some good reviews..I just want to see if anyone is liking this story O_O I'm not picky either! Sorry if its a bit short..my mind is failing me today.


	2. Never trust Doggy

Of course, you can never expect 7 year olds to keep their word. When Inu's back was turned, she swung the backpack at him. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" InuYasha ducked as the pack almost connected with his skull, saving himself from minor injuries. That kid is dangerous! he exclaimed in his thoughts, dodging a blow from her stick "sword". I give the kind offer of leaving, and instead she turns barbaric and starts trying to kill me!

Kagome panted, worn out from swinging her possesions randomly. She didn't know why she started doing it. It was obvious though...the kid was nuts! Inu must've....hm...she thought, perplexed. I know! He glued those ears on, knocked me out, dragged me to a forest, and started going crazy, realized Kagome as she aimed for his head again.

InuYasha put his hands over his face to protect from Kagome's unreasonable wrath. Then, without warning, he felt something tug on his ears, and opened his eyes. That FREAKY nut was trying to yank his ears off! Inu hissed and knocked her off, sure she was going to draw blood if she kept at it. Kagome coughed slightly. "Oops."

"Ok, so they weren't glued on! Mind me for not knowing!" yelled Kagome at the extremely annoyed InuYasha, who was quickly catching up. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR??" he screamed back. The "doggy", as Kagome took to call him, didn't notice she already explained. "Uff!" Kagome tripped over a rock, knocking the screams out of her. InuYasha stood over her, smiling lightly.

"Now...let's see...should I just toss you in the village and let those swarming bats of villagers get you?" he pondered out loud, carrying the screaming Kagome on one shoulder. "LEMME GO!" she whined, pounding at his back. "Doggy" pretended not to care. "Or should I feed you to a demon? Kidnap you? Hn...your difficult to decide with. Of course, I couldn't go to the village. They'd never seen me there before and'd probably try to kill me, those idiots." InuYasha shrugged, almost making Kagome fall into the ground and get a concussion. "Waaaaah!" wailed the girl, knowing his intentions surely weren't what you'd call "good".

Kagome growled under her breath, trying to think of a good swear. Why didn't they let her hear any at the shrine? Bad? Words couldn't be very bad...but, she thought, during the uncomfortable ride, it could be a pleasant help against Doggy here.

Flicking his ears a little bit, he decided that there was too much thinking going on. Dumping the girl to the ground, Inu grabbed her by the arm and tugged her towards the village. "Lemme go, Doggy!" Kagome yelled at him, trying to break his grip. "Nuh uh!" he protested. "I'm letting the villagers decide what to do!" Inu shoved her down to a hill, where he stopped suddenly. "Well, I'm going. They'll see you no matter what now!" Smiling smugly, the boy started walking off. A shout made Kagome jump.

"Hey there!" a happy voice called, followed by a girl. "Have I met you two before?"

Errrr…sorry if it was a little short. I'm saving for the next chapter! ^_^ It'll be up soon, don't worry…thanks to the reviewers!


	3. Nightmare

InuYasha growled as the girl run up to his victim, annoyed to have his plans interrupted. The two girls stared at each other. He sniffed loudly, as though wanting to make himself heard, and then trotted off without a backwards glance. They were too busy to notice.

"You look familiar..who are you?" wondered Kagome as she gave a blank stare to the new girl. "It's not nice to take the words out of other people's mouths, you know!" said Kikyo playfully, with a smile. "Ewwww, why would I do that???" asked Kagome, pretending to gag. Both of them cracked up.

InuYasha frowned disdainfully. What were they, schoolgirls? Then again, he didn't know what that meant. He found the word in one of Kagome's books that was chewed to pieces. Inu glanced back at the two girls, now rolling on the ground. For a second, he was puzzled as to which one was which. Creepy. The girl he had captured sat up, and wiped a tear from her eye. She'd been crying? There was nothing to cry about in his opinion..did she get hurt?

"So.." giggled Kikyo. "Who are you? You are just so familiar! Are you from around here?" Before Kagome had time to answer, she noticed a kid standing against a tree trunk, glaring dangerously at them both. "Quit giving us that look, Doggy!" scolded Kagome, looking towards where Kikyo was. Kikyo was confused. "Why'd you call him doggy?" she called over to her new friend, who had gotten up and was returning the same look to the boy, who snorted and glanced away.

Now she got that girl's attention on him too! The nerve of that little monster! Noticing the menacing glare she was giving him, deciding it was for the best, he looked away from the scene.

Kikyo was now VERY confused. Doggy? Sure didn't look like a mutt. She snickered slightly at the boy's stubbornness, pretending he hadn't seen the girl. He was good at disguising it though, Kikyo would give him that.

Kagome stomped up, now VERY mad. She tugged one of his ears extremely hard, smiling at the loud yelp. He kicked her in the leg and ran off, cursing quietly. How much like a gentleman, leaving before she could hear those loud swears! Kagome giggled loudly, imagining his expression if she said something like that to her kidnapper! She turned to Kikyo. "Oh nothing. Dog boy has quite a temper, I've been realizing. Over this past half hour.."

Kikyo blinked dully at her. "Errr...why DO you call him dog boy?" Her friend looked surprised. "You didn't notice? C'mon, I'll show you!" Just as Kikyo was puzzling over the meaning of "c'mon", Kagome grabbed her by the arm and ran off into the forest.

Inu climbed his way into a tree with ease. "Urf.." he mumbled as he hoisted himself onto a branch. "There is something seriously wrong with that kid! That glare of hers...extremely creepy. What caused that? I was only showing her how much I detest village girls! Even though I've never met one." InuYasha flopped down on his back, the branch creaking.

Kagome sped through the forest, holding the sputtering and confused Kikyo by the arm. She was careful not to trip over any roots this time through the forest. A glimmer of silver in a treetop above caught her attention. She held one finger up to her face, and started climbing up the tree. The girl came upon the now sleeping half demon, one arm flopped over on his forehead. Awwww, Kagome thought. Is sleepy little puppy dog asleep already? He seriously did look sweet that way. Puppies were cuter though, she thought to herself, noting the weird expression on the boy's face. Did he always look like that when he slept?

_"Come here, Inu!" Sesshomaru said, smiling. His usually stern face was all smiles, which gave InuYasha the chills. Inu ran for his life, screaming, but of course his brother was too fast for him. He scooped his little brother off (who was busy punching him in the face) and gave him a great, big, puppy dog hug..._

InuYasha's moaned loudly and rolled over with a shiver. Kagome looked concerned. Wow, she thought, it looks like he just had a nightmare!

Isn't that a scary dream we've ALL had once?


	4. Shippo the Brat

_The awful nightmare faded out..only to be replaced by....rubbing? "Oh god, my ears!" he screamed, pushing the girl away. "Nooooo!" she squealed. "Your ears are too fuzzy!" And with that, the girl kept rubbing. InuYasha, in this dream, had an odd phobia of squirrels. So when the girl brought out a cage, with his mortal enemy, he had to run for it.._

InuYasha rolled over, this time yelping of fear, and almost fell off the branch. Kagome frowned disapprovingly. Couldn't he learn to sit still?

_He awoke to...no wait. He wasn't awake! But WHAT was that face? "Eeeeek!" he screamed, backing away as the tiny fanged teeth smiled at him. "Hi! I'm Shippo!" it said, bobbing its head up and down. InuYasha backed up some more. What the heck was this thing? Cripes, he had some odd dreams.._

He sat up, breathing heavily. Kagome frowned some more. "What is wrong with you? Its like you saw a ghost or something. Weird kid.." Inu glared at her. "Well you-......." He screamed and fell off the branch. There was an extremely small version of that thing he saw in his dream, standing right behind her! "Ohhh....uhhm..." stuttered Kagome, directing her gaze to the creature. "Hi?" Her eyes lowered to the kitsune's tail, and dropped off the branch. Unluckily, she landed on a certain half demon recovering from his fall.

Inu yelped again, crushed by the girl. He knocked her off, just about ready to dig his claws into her throat. Noticing the murderous look her kidnapper was giving, Kagome ran for it. But then she was tackled to the ground. InuYasha stuck his claws to her neck, grinning evilly, when all of a sudden..

"Oohhhh, lovers!" sung Shippo, looking down at them with big kitsune eyes. "What's next, kisses and hugs? See how much he wants you to stay?" With an angry roar, more like a lion's than a dog's, InuYasha charged up the tree and slammed into him. Shippo took in a silvery white flash, before in a moment, he was lying on his back on the ground. "Eeee!" squeaked the kitsune, dodging as InuYasha was about to rip him to bits.

"I-DO-NOT-LOVE-THAT-UGLY-FREAK!" InuYasha whacked Shippo with a branch every space between words. Kagome watched in a kind of amused horror. Shippo whimpered and covered himself with tiny hands and feet as he took in the beatings. "Leave him alone!" yelled Kagome, red in the face. InuYasha stopped to give her an annoyed look, before returning to torturing Shippo. "OH, THAT'S IT MISTER!" growled Kagome, and stomped up. She pushed InuYasha away (who now looked absolutely terrified) and cuddled the little fox. "I wuv you, miss!" squeaked Shippo, smiling in a smug way at InuYasha.

Kagome turned around, for the first time realizing InuYasha lying on the ground. Inu looked hopefully up at her, at least for a bit of comfort. That wasn't the case.

"HOW DARE YOU PICK ON SOMEONE WHO ISN'T CLOSE TO YOUR OWN SIZE!" she roared. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT, HUH? IS IT SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOU PROUD? YOU DOG EARED JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING! Then again, you are a kidnapper.." she paused thoughtfully. Then started hissing at him again. InuYasha cowered even more each insult Kagome threw at him, until she decided Doggy had enough punishment. Shippo stuck his tongue out. Inu was itching to get his claws around that bratty, whining fox.

Kikyo, on the other hand, heard the yelling and trundled over. "T-there you are!" she gasped, out of breath. "I-i.." The girl took one look at InuYasha and Shippo, started screaming, and whipped out a bow and arrow faster then it took for her to react. Inu crossed his eyes at the arrow pointing at his nose. "They'll hurt you, Kagome! Don't worry, I'll protect you!" 

Shippo smiled contentedly, knowing Kagome wouldn't let HIM get hurt. But that stupid dog..well, let's say he deserved it. Twitching his tail, he leapt to Kagome's shoulder and started (to InuYasha's disgust) purring like a kitten! Kagome paused to stroke him on the head with a smile, then turned to Kikyo. "Don't hurt this lil guy..he's too cute. But.." she added, looking directly at Inu. "I think someone has been a very bad doggy, kidnapping girls!" Kagome and Kikyo shared a knowing look suddenly, both of them grinning a little evilly and watching him closely. "Mind if I...take care of him?" asked Kagome, twirling her stick with an evil glint in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's scary, isn't she? Poor Inu...now he's going to get it!


	5. Lovesick Puppies and Fluff!

"And what exactly are you planning?" yelled Doggy as the two girls dragged him by the arms. Shippo smiled innocently at him from his perch on Kagome's head. "Awww...is ickle puppy scawed of the girls?" cooed the kitsune, giggling like mad. He fell off Kagome's head.

This, sighed InuYasha in his mind, was not how I wanted things to turn out. He looked up at Brat, Victim, and Twin, perplexed. What DID they have in mind? Inu didn't trust the victim especially, considering before he was planning for her to be Sesshomaru's next meal..if Sesshi agreed though. What a mess! And that look in the girl's eyes was getting really disturbing.

Kagome grinned to herself, mischeviously. "Don't worry DOGGY, you'll find out soon enough!" She reached up to pat Shippo on the head, who was smiling even more annoyingly than ever. Kikyo kept glancing back in an uneasy way at the now captive half demon, who was screaming his head off at the trio in front.

Kagome let go of his arms, letting InuYasha fall and tumble into a stream nearby. He cringed and clambered out, yelling death threats, only to find Kikyo's bow and arrow at his face again. "So.." Kagome stood in front of him, still looking like an evil maniac. "Kikyo, I think little puppy's lovesick! Look at him. Capturing innocent girls, dragging them off into the woods, doesn't that tell you something?" Kikyo nodded, agreeing.

That hit a nerve. "W-WHAT!?" he sputtered. "I do NOT! She's an ugly old witch and deserves every bit of it! I hate her! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" When the girls just smiled, InuYasha started getting more agitated. Making a slash in the direction of the idiotically giggling Kagome's face, he ran off.

Kagome yelped and rubbed her face. "He clawed me! That stupid mutt! I'll kill him! You'll see!" she growled like a tiger. Kikyo put a hand on her shoulder. "Get offa me!" snapped Kagome, seething with rage at the stupid dog kid. How DARE he hurt her! Ooh, that kid was gonna pay.

Kikyo gulped nervously, and took her hand away. "You should've let me kill him!" mumbled the girl. Shippo was bursting with joy, now taking this opportunity to gain attention. Leaping lightly to Kikyo's shoulder, he patted her on the cheek with a goofy sort of fanged smile. Kikyo screamed and knocked him off.

Meanwhile, in the forest, a certain dog demon was promising death on a certain human girl. "Love? That's an OLDER kids area, not mine. What kind of sick mind does she have? No wonder 'lil Sesshi always made fun of humans. They are so dumb!" he hissed, sulking. WHACK! Sesshomaru snarled at him. "'LIL SESSHI!? You idiot! I'm older than you are, so knock it off!" InuYasha giggled to himself. A perfect timing. He sure needed to annoy someone...

"Oh quiet, Fluff-face! I act a lot older than y-OWWW!" Sesshomaru kicked him in the leg, hard as he could. "I WISH you didn't give me that stupid nickname! That was 5 years ago, give it a rest, dog-breath!" InuYasha growled and tackled him to the ground, then noticing he was looking straight into Sesshi's eyes. The dream came flooding back. "AAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEE!" Inu screamed, running away as fast as he could. Sesshomaru looked confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aren't they so cute together? ^_~


	6. Shippo's Problem

"Hey, InuYasha?"

"Yethuh?"

The group was heading down along side a river, now stopping to fish. They had decided to move out after InuYasha came running out of the woods, screaming. Of course, they didn't know why, but if it was enough to spook him, they ought to get moving pretty quickly.

"Should you be chewing on that?"

"Whath? Of courth! I'm allowed to!"

Kagome cast a nervous glance at the crystal lodged between his teeth. It wasn't safe for him to do that, she thought. You don't just pick up something you found in the woods and CHEW on it, no matter how pretty it was! She remembered freaking out when she saw that glow, but was assured it was only a little jewel.

"What if you swallow it?" InuYasha looked back at her. "What can ith do? Ith only a widdle jewel!" He stuck his tongue out at her and resumed fishing. Kagome stalked over and conked him on the head. "IT COULD DO ALOT OF THINGS!" she growled, annoyed that he kept ignoring her. Inu blinked. "Owwww! Whaddya do that for?" Shippo watched in an interested way as the two started fighting. "This is the best entertainment I've had in weeks!" he commented to Kikyo, who was fingering her bow lightly and tilting it in InuYasha's direction. "Uhh...that's not very safe to play with.." Kikyo whirled around and poked a finger to his nose. "If you don't like it, don't say anything fox boy!

Shippo blinked.

She smiled smugly and turned around again, feeling he was in his place. InuYasha pounced and pinned Kagome to the ground by her arms. The kitsune chose that exact moment to scream out, "THEY'RE KISSING!!" Kagome turned bright red and knocked InuYasha off, glaring coldly at Shippo. She got up, all in a huff, and marched to the river's edge. InuYasha, meanwhile, had Shippo by the throat and allowed Kikyo the enjoyment of this scene.

"I....can't...breathe!" gasped Shippo, the claws digging into his throat. Inu smiled at him, just as Kagome had chucked a rock at his head. As soon as he was free, Shippo ran for his life and hid behind Kagome, whimpering. She patted him on the head reassuringly, then looked up at InuYasha scornfully. "That's evil of you, Doggy! You should act more mature!" He made an annoyed face and looked away, trying his best to ignore the piercing glare she was giving at his back.

Shippo whined and jumped up to Kagome's shoulder, observing how much he was getting on the Inu's nerves. Better sleep with one eye open, he thought worriedly. InuYasha started chewing on the jewel again, but this time Kagome didn't care. _Let em choke if he wants. Puppies DO have a habit of chewing.._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry for not updating sooner! All this homework n' snow…erk. Thanks for the reviews! n_n


End file.
